


Sugar

by xxfergiexx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Agent AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfergiexx/pseuds/xxfergiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Yunho hasn't been able to stand Agent Changmin since he got hired; Agent Changmin doesn't share the same sentiment. They will learn to work together and find they make the perfect duo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot inspired by the secret agent promo pic. :)

 

 

 

Yunho slams the pile of paper work on his desk and blows out a breath of frustration. He glances up at the desk opposite his and shakes his head. His partner, Jaejoong, is furiously typing away at his computer, letting out series of groans and curses.

 

"Stopping cybering with Yoochun, damn it!" Yunho orders loud enough to break Jaejoong out of his state of sexual frustration.

 

"I'm not!"

 

"Bullshit!"

 

"Fuck. What crawled up your ass and died?" Jaejoong shoots up out of his chair and turns the computer screen at just the right angle to hide a very obvious erection.

 

Yunho gives Jaejoong a pointed look.

 

Jaejoong's face breaks out in a stupid grin. "Oh. _Him_. What'd he do today?"

 

"Exists." Yunho plops down on his swivel chair and presses his fingertips against closed eyelids, trying not to gouge his eyes out. "He kept following me around like a lost pup who demands attention. All morning he's been tailing me. To meetings, to the _bathroom_. Just now, in the cafeteria, he sat at my table and _watched_ me eat. Not only that, he won't stop talking. Babbling about the exciting missions he gets to go on with Yoochun and how he thinks you and I aren't the best partners. That I should partner with _him_." Yunho slams his hands on the desk and continues his rant, "He's so annoying! Every since he got hired, I've dreaded coming to work. As if I'd ever partner with him...I'd sooner kill him first. He's so spoiled and full of himself!"

 

Jaejoong yawns. "Are you done?"

 

Yunho exhales. "Yes."

 

"Good, then. Leave the office so I can finish with Yoochun." Jaejoong gleefully rubs his palms together. "We were doing some intense flirting until you interrupted.

 

"Are you sure it was flirting?" Yunho gives his partner another pointed look. "Are you sure it's not just you sending Yoochun long sonnets of his cute perfection and him awkwardly lol-ing and replying with a series of smileys?"

 

"Shut the fuck up." Jaejoong's scowl is apparent from the top of the computer screen. "Show some respect for your hyung."

 

Jaejoong is older than him by only a week. Needless to say, Yunho feels older most of the time. Him and Jaejoong have been partners for four years...and the man has been obsessed with Yoochun for three of those years. Yoochun is a bit of a hot button issue with Jaejoong since the younger man keeps rejecting invitations to dinner. "One day," Jaejoong will vow at the end of each day. "I will wear him down." Yunho sifts through the paperwork on his desk and says, "Did you get the report on the Sooman murder?"

 

The loud typing sounds cease briefly as Jaejoong makes a sound of affirmation. Yunho grabs a highlighter and prepares to read the report when the office door bursts open to reveal _him_.

 

Shim Fucking Changmin.

 

Leaning against the door frame. Eyes blazing. Wide mouth set in a firm line.

 

"There you are."

 

Yunho mentally groans. He can't catch a break today. "What do you want, Shim?"

 

"Why... _you_ , Jung." Shim unashamedly admits.

 

Sigh. When is this kid going to leave him alone? Yunho has had to endure nine months, six days, and ten hours of obnoxious teasing from this man. Yunho is thirty years old...he's too damn old to let it get to him like this.

 

He ignores the inappropriate line and ducks his head down to pretend he's reading the report. This, unfortunately, does not deter Shim. The man pushes away from the doorway, struts into the room, and invites himself to sit in the chair across from Yunho's desk.

 

_Don't look up. Don't look up. Don't look up._

 

Yunho looks up.

 

Shim is watching him. With a huge ass grin on his ridiculously attractive face.

 

Yunho grits his teeth and looks back down at the report, in a determined state to focus on his work. He hears Shim calls to Jaejoong, "Hey, Yoochun has been looking for you."

 

There's a crash to the floor and Jaejoong is flying out of the office and slamming the door behind him.

 

Damn it. He's alone. With Shim.

 

Yunho catches a few key descriptions about the Sooman murder and highlights them, as well as, making little notes about the suspects. The chair in front of his desk squeaks and suddenly Shim's cologne is overtaking his senses.

 

The other agent has placed his hands on the desk, on either side of Yunho, breath rustling the hair atop Yunho's head. "The Sooman case is pretty interesting. And messy. My money is on the ex-wife."

 

Yunho turns his head towards Shim with a bored air. "So unoriginal. The ex-wife has no motive."

 

"Uh. Yes, she does," the other agent objects, "All his assets...he wrote everything over to her in his will!"

 

"I talked to her," Yunho looks back down at the report. "She loved him. Plus, she herself comes from money...she doesn't need his."

 

With a teasing titter in his voice, Shim asks, "Alright, smartypants, who do you think murdered the biggest CEO in the nation?"

 

Nudging Shim in the chest with his shoulder, Yunho says, "I'm not telling you. You're not my partner."

 

"On the contrary..."

 

With a feeling of dread, Yunho swivels his chair only to get caught in the circle of Shim's arms. Light brown eyes pierce into his, stripping Yunho bare. God...those eyes...

 

Shim smirks. "You should talk to boss. _Partner._ "

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

Changmin gets dragged into Kim Heechul's office by Yunho's firm hand. He looks down at that hand with its long, pretty fingers and grins. The man is so riled up. There must be something wrong with him, but Changmin can't stop smiling.

 

"Heechul, what is the meaning of this?" Yunho's demanding tone is accompanied with lightly shoving Changmin in Heechul's direction.

 

Heechul takes his squared-spectacles off and steeples his fingers. "I thought you needed a change in partners. Not that you and Jaejoong don't work well together, but Jaejoong himself asked for a transfer. And Changmin was willing to switch partners. Wasn't that accommodating of him?"

 

" _Too_ accommodating," Yunho glares at Changmin, who decides to give a toothy smile in return. This man is so attractive angry. Although, he does wish he can bring out more pleasant reactions from the delicious Jung Yunho, who is friendly to everyone _but_ him.

 

Heechul orders, "I want the two of you to tail the ex-wife for the next week. Report to me what she's up to. You're dismissed."

 

Yunho storms out of the office. Changmin joggs to keep up. "Ready to get started, partner?"

 

Spinning around to face him, Yunho firmly says, "Let's get one thing clear: I'm the boss. I run the show. Just follow along and you'll come out of this week in one piece."

 

Changmin claps his hands. "Oh! _One Piece_...I love that manga!"

 

Yunho appears on the verge of a huge eye roll. "Can you please focus? This is serious. Do you ever take work seriously?"

 

Ok. Now, _that_ makes him mad. Changmin narrows his eyes and gives Yunho an annoyed look for the first time. "Just because I don't walk around with a stick up my ass about work, doesn't mean I don't take things seriously. I'm pretty damn good at my job...who closed the last case, might I add?"

 

Surprise flashes across Yunho's handsome features. "Uh...I didn't mean - "

 

Changmin raises a hand for silence. "Forget it. I'll be moving in today." Finally, Jung Yunho thrown off his guard!

 

"M - Moving in?"

 

"Into your office." Changmin's smile is back as he watches Yunho squirm on the spot. He plans to have some fun cracking _this_ case.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

"Damn, that was fucking hot."

 

Yunho climbs into the van and throws Shim an odd look. "What?"

 

"Watching you set up bugs and surveillance cameras in that woman's house," Shim says dreamily. "Like watching Catherine Zeta Jones in _Entrapment_."

 

Yunho suppresses a blush, sitting down on a chair and focuses on the TV monitors.

 

"I just paid you a high compliment!" Shim whines in annoyance. "Do you have nothing to say to that?"

 

"Nope. Now, shut up and focus. Wait...is that - pizza? Did you order pizza while I was in there?" Yunho's eyes bug out.

 

Shim grins around a mouthful of melted cheese. "Duh...I was hungry. Want some?"

 

Yunho's left eye twitches. "No."

 

Shim shrugs and continues to stuff his face with what appears to be the third slice. Yunho's mouth waters but he ignores his rumbling tummy.

 

A hand suddenly rubs the back of his neck. He turns his head and meets Shim's eyes head on. A slice of pizza presses against his lips.

 

"Eat. You must be hungry after all the running around you did in that mansion." Shim pupils are blown as he watches Yunho part his mouth and take in a bite.

 

"Thank you," Yunho mumbles chewing slowly. He takes another bite that's offered to him. "You don't need to feed me."

 

"I like to," Shim replies huskily. "Do you like the cheese? Melts in your mouth, doesn't it?"

 

Yunho clears his throat after he swallows. "Yeah..."

 

Shim gulps and backs his chair away after Yunho finishes the slice. "Have as much as you want..."

 

Shim doesn't touch another piece for the rest of the evening.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

This week has been hell.

 

Changmin thought it will be fun to mess with Yunho. He certainly enjoys messing with him at the office. But being in such close proximity, 24-hours a day...around that small, handsome face, hot ass, and small mouth is beginning to rake havoc on Changmin's nerves.

 

He can't even focus on his work...not that anything interesting is happening anyway. The ex-wife leads a very boring life. No lovers. No extravagant spending considering she just inherited millions. She even has a regular job. Does charity. And leads a church group. She certainly doesn't act like someone who killed her husband with an ulterior motive in mind.

 

Yunho smugly says on Saturday morning, "I told you, this woman is not our suspect."

 

Changmin glances down at Yunho's lips then up to his eyes. "Sure. Then who should we be tailing?"

 

"Sooman's main business partner," Yunho plays with the buttons on one of the TV monitors.

 

The business partner...contracts...loans...write-offs...That's it!

 

Something from one of the reports comes to mind and the pieces of the puzzle fall into place. He leaps out of his chair and takes Yunho by the face. "You're a genius!" Before he can control himself, his lips smack against Yunho's.

 

Yunho looks stunned when Changmin pulls back. _Oh Shit._

 

"Yunho...I - "

 

The man was out of the van before Changmin can get out the apology.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

Yunho paces outside the van.

 

Shim kissed him. He KISSED him.

 

Yunho touches his tingling lips.

 

It hadn't even been a long kiss. It was a smack. A playful smack after Shim had some epiphany.

 

How dare that man cheat him out of a _real_ kiss? _Always such a nuisance._

 

Yunho sets his jaw tight and shoves the van door open. Shim looks up, startled and worried as he watches Yunho climb back inside.

 

"Shim," Yunho makes his way to Shim's side. "If you're gonna be obnoxious all the time...giving me a hard time, _all the time_ , you might as well kiss me properly!"

 

A relieved, gummy smile beams up at him. And then, a pair of hands drag him down. In seconds, he was lying across Shim's lap, being kissed deeply.

 

How dare such an annoying man be a competent kisser!

 

Shim's hand caress his face. Lips so soft and generous. Yunho hums, forgetting the hundred-and-one reasons he was bothered by this man.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

In the van, outside Sooman's business building, Changmin watches the monitors, keeping a close eye on Yunho as the man stealthily sets up the rest of their surveillance inside Sooman's partner's office. Changmin bites down on his lower lip, taking in the attractive curve of Yunho's ass in the tight, black jumpsuit.

 

"You're sexy as hell," Changmin whispers in the mic, transmitting the message to Yunho's earpiece.

 

Yunho pauses on the screen and looks up at the camera in the room, frowning then succumbing to a smile that makes Changmin's heart race.

 

"I wanna kiss you again. And again. Damn, I've been grateful I got hired ever since I met you," Changmin confesses, feeling secure to admit behind a mic and the virtual distance between him and the man he really really _really_ likes.

 

Yunho looks away and bends to connect some wires. Changmin taps his fingers on the keyboard. It's always work, work, work. He has no clue of Yunho's feelings...only that the man enjoys kissing him back on occasion.

 

Changmin stops watching the screen and misses Yunho gazing back up at the screen.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

It only takes a few days for Yunho and Shim to bust Sooman's murderer. The business partner makes lots of phone calls to bankers and dealers, exposing himself to money laundering from private accounts the belong to the former CEO. And one phone call to the accomplice who murdered Sooman provided the required evidence to arrest the man.

 

Shim and Yunho knock down the office door with a pair of guns, shouting "You're under arrest for conspiring to murder!", and close this case faster than any other pair in the agency.

 

Yunho hasn't really spoken to Shim since the day of the arrest. They're currently working quietly at separate desks in their office. It's the first time Yunho has known the man to be this quiet.

 

He glances up at Shim, through his lashes, only to catch the man gazing at him. Yunho eyes quickly dart away.

 

They haven't kissed in days; Yunho finds himself missing those kisses to the point of instilling an ache in his gut. But damned if he'd admit it aloud. Not after Shim's strong, out-of-place confession in the van. Not when Shim hasn't approached him since that day. What is Yunho supposed to say anyway? It's not like he's in love with the man.

 

There's a knock on the office door and it bursts open. Heechul strolls in with two bottles of champagne. "Time for a celebration to the best duo, Yunho and Changmin!"

 

All the agents cheer outside the office.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

The office party is one long haze of music, laughter, and booze. Changmin drinks beer after beer, joking and horsing around with the other agents. Except for Yunho.

 

Yunho avoids him the whole night.

 

Then, Changmin remembers blacking out at some point.

 

His head hurts. He can feel it pounding behind his closed eyelids. His back seems to be flat on a cold surface, which is very uncomfortable on his spine as he regains consciousness.

 

Slowly, Changmin opens his eyes and figures out immediately that he's underneath his work desk. _What the - ?_

 

There's a groan right next to him. He looks over with a bit trepidation...

 

It's Yunho. A very naked Yunho.

 

In fact, looking down confirms Changmin is naked as well.

 

_Oh Shit._

 

He sits up so quickly his head knocks against the desk. "Ouch! Son of a - !"

 

Yunho stirs and moans sleepily.

 

Changmin holds his breath.

 

A pair of dark brown eyes blink away sleep and immediately glare at him. "Shim."

 

Changmin holds his hands up in defense. "I was drunk! I don't remember a damn thing! I'm sorry...I'm sorry for everything! For kissing you in the van two weeks ago, for kissing you more after...for confessing like an idiot and scaring you away. And now for... _this_...whatever this was."

 

If it's possible, Yunho looks even angrier. "How dare you?"

 

"Huh?"

 

Yunho sits up, grabbing Changmin behind the neck. It's then Changmin notices how red and pouty Yunho's lips appear...Oh fuck, what'd he do to them last night?

 

Vaguely, he recalls that small mouth enveloping him, and sucking him dry. Changmin's eyes almost cross and his head begins to throb. Hangovers are such a bitch...he can't believe he was in a drunken stupor last night, missing probably the most mind-blowing sex of his life!

 

"All this time you've been teasing me, you were basically pulling on my hair like a schoolboy," Yunho says hoarsely. "God help me, I miss the teasing, you obnoxious puppy! What you _should_ apologize for is making my butt sore, Changmin!"

 

"You called me _Changmin_ ," he sighs happily, leaning into Yunho and running his lips along one soft cheek. "And _that_ I won't apologize for. I recall you telling me to go harder and faster and deeper...oh, Yunho..."

 

Yunho's breathing is quickening. "I did not."

 

"You did." Changmin reaches up to tug on Yunho's hair. "I hope you know we're dating now. You heard Heechul... _the best duo_. We make a great team."

 

Yunho rests his forehead against Changmin's. "We do. When you're not being annoying..."

 

"And when you're not being uptight," Changmin resorts, nipping Yunho's lips.

 

It doesn't take long for their bickering to morph to moans to noises of lazy morning sex.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

Yunho is reading a new report with one hand buried in Changmin thick mane. The man beneath his fingertips whines. "Feels so good..."

 

Yunho holds back a laugh. "Are you even human? Go to your desk and do your work!"

 

"No...it's more comfy here." And to make his sentiments more known, Changmin hoists up on Yunho's desk and leans back, displaying just how worked up he was in his pants.

 

Yunho tuts under his breath but eyes the erection with interest. "Don't make me bite you."

 

"It probably wouldn't hurt," Changmin smirks, running his tongue over his canines. "You can't even fit all of me in your mouth."

 

Yunho scowls. "Wait for tonight."

 

"I can't wait."

 

A droning voice calls out from the door. "Oh you two are gross."

 

Yoochun is at the door, watching them with a grimace on his face. "I swear, every time I come in here, I fear getting a porn show."

 

"Then, don't come in here," Changmin resolves.

 

Yoochun flips Changmin off and, at that moment, a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. Jaejoong's face peeks over Yoochun's shoulder. "Hey, Yunho, guess what? I wore him down."

 

"We were drunk, it doesn't count!" Yoochun's cheeks flush and he gets dragged out by a cooing Jaejoong. As the door shuts behind them, Yunho laughs. _About time._

 

Papers, pens, and folders suddenly hit the floor ending Yunho's amusement. Changmin had cleaned everything off Yunho's desk and is now crooking a finger at him. Yunho kicks his chair away and starts to yell, "Changmin, all the reports, we have work to do, for fuck's - "

 

Changmin has him spun and pressed against the desk in seconds, cutting him off. "Shhhhhh, Shim would like to conduct an investigation...it involves no clothes and exchange of bodily fluids."

 

 _The goofiest pervert ever_ , Yunho stops protesting to wrap his arms around his partner's neck.

 

Involuntarily rotating his hips and rubbing against Changmin's hard-on, Yunho breathes, "You live to distract me from work."

 

"No," Changmin denies softly, "I live to make you see there's more to life than just work. I wanna make you happy..."

 

Yunho smiles into Changmin's handsome face. "You're so unexpectedly sincere."

 

"...Well, make you happy while simultaneously giving you hell." Changmin sticks his tongue out at him.

 

Yunho leans up to bite it. "Shut up and properly distract me!"

 

Changmin groans, "Yes, sir!", and goes in for the kill.

 

They really do make the best duo in _every_ way.

 


End file.
